Strife
by Cob
Summary: Someone has gone to a school to create mayhem, will the g-boy find the person before it's too late? Yaoi, part B of chapter 6 is up
1. New Beginnings & Painful Endings

Disclaimer: don't own GW.  
Rating: R  
Warnings: in this chapter, murder and freakiness in general.  
A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic. So all please be patient with me if the characters seem OOC. 'Cause I assure you they will happen. This is a prologue, so no GW-boys in this part, but there are plenty in the next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Prologue - New Beginnings & Painful Endings  
  
Pale green abruptly flickers throughout a small dark room. A large figure stirs from its too small cot in the corner of the Spartan room. Rolling off the low cot, the figure silently moves to seat itself in front of an old greying cedar desk. The figure with a low raspy voice asks no one in general, "Well, well, well. What do they have planned for me this time? Infiltration? Assassination? Rape, murder and pillage?" With a rumbling chuckle, the figure opened up its most recent mission.  
  
Chibi,  
  
Arnold Guebert High School (1) in Cromdale (2) appears to be the best school for you to attend this year dear. I hope you accept this decision; I assure it is in your best interest. I hope you have had an entertaining summer in Rocky Mountain House.  
  
Mother  
  
A maniacal smile slowly spread across the figures pale green-lit face. As the figure leans in closer to the screen, he begins to type his response.  
  
Mother,  
  
Rocky Mountain House was most definitely worth spending the summer. I enjoyed myself immensely. I will be more than happy to go to Arnold Guebert. I don't believe I've ever been to Cromdale before. High school should be a great deal of fun.  
  
Chibi  
  
Sending and checking the confirmation of the email, the figure proceeded to shut down the computer. A loud scrapping sound could be heard which echoed in the small barren room. The figure quickly stood and walked briskly to a small wooden padlocked door. Upon removing the padlock, the figure opened the surprisingly sturdy door and strolled in to the next room. Flicking on an unseen light switch, a blindingly bright light flickered to life illuminating the now revealed room.  
  
"What? No hellos or how ya doin's? I'm hurt Julie really hurt." A small cowering figure involuntarily shudders at the sound of 'Chibi's' voice and tries to borrow deeper into the corner of the room. Julie's attempts were hindered by the clamp attached to her ankle which was bolted to the floor be a short chain. "Ah, oh well. I'd love to stay and enjoy your, umm, delicious hospitality some more, but I really have to be moving on. You know how it is. Innocent little school kids to corrupt, juvenile teens to screw, annoying parents to panic and senile old folks to torment. Ha, ha, ha. I'll have simply a gay old time won't you say? Hmmm? Don't you agree? Hm, you seem alarmingly quiet today. No matter, I'm going to change that soon enough. Then you'll be silent forever." An evil demonic grin had been slowly spreading across the speakers face throughout its little tirade. And with its conclusion, it reached high above its head to retrieve to secured machete.  
  
And Chibi was right he did change her silence. The tortured screams were heard for quiet sometime until Julie turned silent permanently. Then, Chibi, after the cleaning of the blood red machete, began to pack for school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1)=Arnold Guebert: Pronounced 'gEbert' not that anyone cares. It's actually the name of my library at university, but whatever.  
  
(2)=Cromdale: Ok, I have no idea where this is in the city; I just know that's where my bus goes. Of course that doesn't make much sense to me, 'cause the bus takes me downtown. If anybody who lives in Edmonton and knows where Cromdale is, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me.  
  
  
  
Cob: Ok...that wasn't too bad...what the blazes is up with the freaky guy??  
  
Connor: Not freaky guy!! Freaky "it". We don't know what the "blazes" "it" is. Hee hee that was fun; what with the "blazes" and with the "it" and the whole quotation things.  
  
Creed: You both need help. I want the GW-boys in story right now!! They make a lot more sense then this hunk-a-junk.  
  
Carolyn: I'm ignoring all of you. You all suck. *Sniffles quietly to self* I didn't think it was that bad. It wasn't right? 


	2. The Mindless Routine

Disclaimer: Don't own, not even a bloody pin of Trowa (which Amy flaunts at me).  
Rating: PG, language  
Warnings: Hope no one has a fear of mindless routines, getting up early or empty death threats.  
A/N: OK, don't get mad at me for the OOCness 'cause I warned you last time about it. Anyhoo, I can picture this happening to Duo after awhile. I should know, it happens to me. Drives me up the bloody wall, why shouldn't it drive others up the wall too? Damn routines!! And as for Rae chan. Thanks for the review!! How can asking for more hints be a criticism?? Ha, I was just happy to get some comments. But I'm afraid that you won't be getting any major hints in this chapter. At least none that you would notice as hints. Tee hee hee. And Nadia, thanks for the review!! Hope it wasn't too difficult to do. And to all reading, reviews are always welcome. I don't care if it's just to say hi or if it's a flame. Sure I'll laugh openly at the flame and most likely pin it up in my locker, but, hey, a flame is better than no review at all.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mindless Routine  
  
Monday, day 3 of mission  
  
Duo's POV  
  
6:43 AM  
  
//This really has to stop. Every single morning, the same bloody time.// Duo complained silently in his head. He'd been lying in bed for 13 minutes now. Doing what you ask. Counting down of course!! //I think he's contagious. This is the second morning in a row this has happened. AHHhhhh!!! What if I start taking on some of his more charming personalities?? What if I start dressing like him??//  
  
6:44 AM  
  
//All right. 60 seconds to go. I can stop this. I can will this not to happen. It's all a mater of the mind. Sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep...// The continuous mantra increased in speed as the seconds counted down. Then again, it hadn't worked yesterday and it was about to not work once again.  
  
6:45 AM  
  
Blink blink. //Argh! Heero's up.// ::Multiple colourful curses ensue mentally:: During the mental curse-a-thon of Heero's impeccable timing, Duo continued to observe Heero from under the cover of his horde of blankets.  
  
Heero's lithe body twisted and stretched about in bed like a cat just awakening from a peaceful nap. //Drool. Drool. Damn salivary glands! Mmm, what I wouldn't give to be under those covers with *that* wild, untamable beast.// ::Mental smirk::  
  
6:46 AM  
  
//And now the unveiling.// Duo, who up until this point was working quite diligently at maintaining steady deep breathing to fool Heero, was about to throw all caution to the wind. With the grace of a cat, Heero stealthily made his way out of bed and bee lined straight to the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. Now out of Duo's line of view, Duo resorted to creating a mental picture in his head. //Ah yes, the running of the shower. He he he. Hee-chan didn't close the bathroom door again. Mmm, naked Hee-chan having a hot steamy shower. Mmmmm. What more could a person ask for?// A knowing smirk crawled across Duo's face at the dirty answer that came to mind.  
  
6:51 AM  
  
//And water shut off. Ha ha!! Who the hell needs a clock when you have Heero? ::silent chuckles ensue:: Hmmm, silent . . . must be toweling off. Damn lucky towel!//  
  
6:52:30 AM  
  
//Damn, not even a bloody second off! Mmmm. ::Dreamy look crosses Duo's face:: Lucky toothbrush. He he he he, or lucky person right after. Wuah ha ha ha ha ha ha . . . I definitely need to get a life.// Sounds from the bathroom continue as Heero quickly, yet efficiently brushes his teeth.  
  
6:55 AM  
  
//Ha ha ha! Lights!// Bathroom light turns off. //Camera!// Heero re-enters the bedroom and goes back to Duo's line of sight. //Action!// And with that, off went the damp white towel around Heero's waist. But, of course, Heero being Mr. Efficient, he had that long green tank top already on, hiding all those private extremities. //Ok, sure. The tank top and black spandex don't leave much to the imagination, but it would be so much better is I didn't have to imagine...//  
  
Needless to say, at 6:56 AM, Heero was seated, fully dressed and groomed, in front of his laptop and Duo didn't get the action he was looking for once again. //Damn, stupid laptop!! Gets more attention and affection than I ever do. And what is Hee-chan doing? Most likely . . . no, no, is checking for a mission update. There wasn't one at 11:45 last night, Heero. There isn't one now. You should know this by now.// And with Duo and Heero's "act" done, Duo fell back asleep.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Heero's POV  
  
//Hn. 6:56 again. This normal routine is very effective. And ::pause:: yep, Duo's asleep again. Now that is the strangest person I have ever met. Humph, probably one of those people Lady Une warns Mariemaia about.// During this time, Heero purposely checked his and Duo's mission boards for updates on their new mission. //Nothing yet again. Why am I not even surprised? We never get updates. It's just another 'Oh, they're the gundam pilots. They don't needed updates.' Argh, stinking HQ! Just 'cause we're good at what we do, doesn't mean we don't appreciate a few itsy bitsy hints once and awhile. Neesh!!//  
  
With a double check that Duo was truly asleep Heero logged into a civilian email account. //Can't believe I was convinced to get this email! So much for the cold-hearted perfect soldier. Don't think it's a good thing that I was swayed so easily. A pair of batting eyelashes and BAM! Thank whatever gods or deities out there that none of the other guys know about this. He he he he he!! I got a new email.// Colour visibly drained from the usually stoic boy's face as his breathing stilled. //Oh my gawd!! I did not just giggle!! No, no, no, no, NO! This is wrong, so very wrong. This is all their fault. What with all the giggling, laughing, patting on the shoulder when they're brave enough, suggestive comments, and joking. Hmm, this must be a result of their 'Project Humanize Heero' they've been "secretly" working on. Hn, who would have thought it would be so effective.//  
  
Giving himself a mental shake, Heero proceeded to open the new email.  
  
Hee-chan,  
  
Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,  
And each doth good turns now unto the other:  
When that mine eye is famish'd for a look,  
Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,  
  
With my love's picture then my eye doth feast,  
And to the painted banquet bids my heart;  
Another time mine eye is my heart's guest,  
And in his thoughts of love doth share a part.  
  
So either by thy picture or my love,  
Thyself away are present still with me,  
For thou mot farther than my thoughts canst move,  
And I am still with them and they with thee;  
  
Or if they sleep, my picture in my sight  
Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.(1)  
  
See you soon.  
  
With a devious smirk that would have made Duo proud, Heero began preparing a 'response' to the obvious love poem sent.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Wufei's POV  
  
//Tick. In. Tick. Out. Tick. In. Tick. Out. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. ::mental cringe:: That is not part of the meditation process. Hmm, note to self, get quieter alarm for meditation.// Wufei slowly reached out and shut off the alarm clock blaring to the world that it was 7 o'clock. After a leisurely stretch, he smoothly rose to his feet.  
  
//Finally a productive day. Well, for some of us anyway. Duo will just charm the ladies, eat as much food as possible, and fool around. But the rest of us will be productive. Can't believe we are stuck here for four months. Well at least I'm not stuck rooming with anyone. ::smirk:: Duo with his incessant talking and Quatre always knowing what you're feeling. Ugh, how do the others cope? Mmm, I need a shower.// And of course, a shower he did have. A nice, warm, soothing, 30-minute shower.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Feeling refreshed, Wufei came out of the steam filled bathroom neatly groomed and clothed: jet black hair pulled back in a strict ponytail, and blue tank top perfectly tucked into snow white pants. Wufei sat down at the table in his dorm room. Booting up his laptop, he when through the usually routine of checking for mission updates. //Ha! When I told Sally that the weak shouldn't be fighting, her and Une must have stuck the all in the office jobs at HQ. This is pathetic. There is no justice in this at all. The weak shouldn't even have a government job. Then maybe we will be treated as equals rather than being set upon a pedestal. How are we supposed to search for a person of unknown description and not have any outside help? At least in the war we had the scientists.//  
  
::sigh:: "Well, maybe I'll have some email instead. Good email too, none of that disturbing junk mail. ::shudder:: I really don't want to know what that weak onna would do with the horse or what it looks like to see cum all over some girls face. Sick sick sick people I tell you. Just sick. Damn talking to myself again. Starting to think it's a good thing I don't have a roommate. I'd be as annoying as Duo." Chuckling openly to himself, Wufei began going through his email.  
  
Wu-bear,  
  
Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,  
And each doth good turns now unto the other:  
When that mine eye is famish'd for a look,  
Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,  
  
With my love's picture then my eye doth feast,  
And to the painted banquet bids my heart;  
Another time mine eye is my heart's guest,  
And in his thoughts of love doth share a part.  
  
So either by thy picture or my love,  
Thyself away are present still with me,  
For thou mot farther than my thoughts canst move,  
And I am still with them and they with thee;  
  
Or if they sleep, my picture in my sight  
Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight.  
  
See you soon.  
  
Not quite sure how to react to the email, Wufei made a quick reply basically consisting of the word "freak" in big bold letters.  
  
With a shake of his head, Wufei rose from the table and did a quick check of his room. //Neat and tidy. Nothing out of place and nothing that can risk the mission is in view.// With that, Wufei headed for the large school cafeteria to meet up with the guys before their first official day of school.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
//Huh? Hmm, Wufei's alarm is going off. Time to get up.// Stretching languidly Trowa sits up in bed. //Ack! Gawd! Too bright, too bright. Dang bangs, they are always sticking up in the morning. I need a toque(2) or something to keep them down. Oh gawd, blonde bubbly fury at 8 o'clock and moving in fast.//  
  
The bundle of joy, commonly known as Quatre, tackled Trowa with a great big bear hug. "Good morning Trowa. Sleep well??" //He asks the same thing every morning and every morning I give him the same answer. You'd think he'd give up and just let me get some coffee in my system before playing 20 questions.// With a slight nod, Trowa acknowledges Quatre's greeting and answered his question all in one.  
  
With that blinding Winner smile, Quatre bounced off to get ready for the day. //I really don't understand how someone can be that happy. I know I've never been that happy . . . ever. What is there to be that happy? It's just another day on the job. Forced to live in secret, never knowing whom we can truly trust. Hmm, maybe it's just another mask. No, masks have to come down sometime and he looks like that in his sleep. I just don't understand.// Slipping on a pair of shorts and t-shirt, Trowa quickly got ready for his morning jog.  
  
//Ok, hair fixed? Check. Shoes on and tied? Check. Quatre giving me worried looks? Check. Right, ready for my jog.// Tipping his head ever so slightly to Quatre, Trowa left the room to get those proverbial juices going.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Quatre's POV  
  
//Oh Trowa. It's not normal to be that sad all the time. Don't you understand?? ::sigh:: I don't think you know what you're missing. But I'm sure if you just opened up a little, we can fill that empty void you have deep down in there.// "Why won't you let us in?" A small smile crept across Quatre's cherubic face.  
  
Heading for a quick shower, Quatre pushed all those dark thoughts to the back of his mind for another time. //Maybe I'll ask the guys what they think we should do. ::shrug:: Can't hurt.//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Unsure as to when Trowa will be back from his jog, Quatre quickly finished his morning shower. Sitting down at the rooms one and only desk, Quatre started up his laptop and checked his and Trowa's mission boards. Muttering about the lack of updates, Quatre proceeded to check his personal email. Skimming through emails from WEI and Rashid, he became very happy he was not at 'real' work right now. Dressed up in a suit, sitting all day, telling people twice or even thrice his age what to do. Sure it sounds pretty sweet, but that's until you realize how ignorant some people can truly be.  
  
Sweaty and glistening, Trowa returned from his jog. //Grr, why can't he look like that more often? Mmmm, this and Heero make this job livable. Oh, oh, oh, and he has one hell of a six-pack. Lean thighs, finely tanned skin. I forgetting how appealing Trowa looks all sweaty.// "Welcome back Trowa. Have a good jog? There were no MU's(3) today. Better hurry, we only have ten minutes until we meet with the guys." All Quatre got back for his efforts was a slight nod before Trowa went to the bathroom, fresh clothes in hand.  
  
A shower later, Trowa and Quatre made their way down to the school cafeteria.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
Duo's POV  
  
//Something's wrong . . . or at least out of place. Hmm, ok, look like you're still asleep Duo. Deep even breathing, body lax, and, for goodness-sakes, stop eye movement.// Mental checklist done with, Duo commenced working on his senses to try and figure out what woke him up.  
  
//Ok, this is no problem. Listen. What do you hear? Tick, tick, tick. Clock at 9 o'clock (direction-wise). Tap, tap, tap. Wait a sec, there is no tap, tap, tap. Where the hell is Heero? Was he taken out? Did he leave without me?// Despite himself, Duo's heartbeat began to increase. //All right, all right. Relax. One problem at a time. Something still woke me up.//  
  
That's when Duo sensed the body leaning over him. //Shit, shit, shit, shit!! Ok, think Duo, think. What can you learn about this guy. Guy? Hmm, yeah, definitely a guy. Light musky scent with a hint of soap and toothpaste. Hmm, he doesn't smell all that bad. Wait a second!! I know that smell. Argh!! All that for nothing.// With a sigh of annoyance, Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"Took you long enough" replied the smug looking Heero. Tossing duo a pair of clean clothes Heero got up from his crouch. "Hurry or you'll be late for breakfast." With a low moan, Duo threw the covers over his head and began to pull off his boxers. "I really can't see how you can possibly get dressed under your blankets. What's the point? You'll just have to get out of bed eventually anyways." //Holy crap!! Heero must be in a really good mood. Not only is he talking, he's even making conversation. Quick, think. You have to keep him talking.//  
  
"Well, incase you haven't noticed, it's freezing in the room. Not to mention, it's so warm and comfy and warm and warm. And did I mention warm? So . . . umm, any mission updates today?" //Oh, that was lame. So very, very lame. You just couldn't think of anything better could you? Argh!!//  
  
"No updates yet again." came Heero's curt response. //Was that annoyance and bitterness I heard? Well isn't that an interesting development. Hmm, PHH (Project Humanize Heero) must be actually working. Ha! Just wait 'til the guys find out.//  
  
"Figures. So tell me again why all five of us are on this mission." //He he he he, mission stuff. It always gets him talking. Where is that shirt? Did he even give me one?//  
  
Heero, watching from the desk in the small dorm room, smirked as said black shirt fell to the floor. Looking back up to the moving pile of blankets, mirth danced across his face. "All five of us are on the mission because five exchange students were scheduled to come here from Rupert High(4). Don't you think it would be just a little suspicious if four of the five didn't know the fifth person when they're all supposed to be from the same classes and school? Besides, like you say so often, 'more the merrier'." Heero's smirk grew as the lump of blankets froze at the saying.  
  
//Ok . . . Heero's in a very good mood. And where is that damn shirt?!?// Scrambling around one last time to find the shirt, Duo was about to ask about said damned shirt. "On the floor, baka." came Heero from out of the blue. //Floor? What on earth is he talking about?// Sticking his head out from under the blankets, which happened to be at the foot of the bed now, he gave Heero a confused look. "The shirt. It's on the floor." replied Heero calmly despite the mirth that was showing through his eyes.  
  
Blushing, Duo threw off his covers and quickly picked up the runaway shirt. Slipping it on and buttoning it up, Duo headed for the bathroom. "How long 'til we meet up with the guys for breakfast?" Duo asked as he undid his long fraying braid. As if on cue, Duo's stomach rumbled ferociously. "He he he, I guess you could say I'm kinda hungry." ::Mental banging of head on counter top:: //Ugh! I can't believe that just happened. Evil stomach. You're against me, aren't you?//  
  
As casually as possible, Duo deterred his gaze from his now undone hair to Heero's reflection in the mirror. With a lift of a smooth dark brown eyebrow, Heero let a small smirk show on his face as he made his reply. "And when aren't you hungry?" //Ah! How low! Quick, act hurt.//  
  
Raising his hand in a most dramatic way to his chest, Duo pasted on a hurt puppy dog look. "I'm hurt Heero, really hurt. You know I have a high metabolism and I haven't eaten all night. What do you expect of me?"  
  
"Hn, breakfast is in 10 minutes. Hurry up." And just like that, Heero ended that conversation. //Damn. Ok, maybe I over did it a little. ::sigh:: Well,// Looking down at his hair. //Only one other thing to try.//  
  
"Eh, Heero. Can you please help me with my hair? For the life of me, I will not finish in time. Please??(5)" With a huge grin plastered all over Duo's face, he handed Heero the comb and was guided to the desk chair.  
  
Needless to say, five minutes later, Heero and Duo were grabbing their book bags and heading for breakfast with the guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1)=The poem: actually, it's a sonnet, but whatever. It's by Shakespeare, umm, it's called "Betwixt Mine Eye And Heart". Which is weird 'cause most of his sonnets are just numbered.  
  
(2)=toque: yes as in the winter hat people wear. And no, this is not a weird thing to do, I do it. Of course, it's not to keep my bangs down. He he he.  
  
(3)=MU's: Mission Updates. This was just too tempting. This is for all the people in my Classics class. Moo~  
  
(4)=Rupert High: well, nothing too exciting, Rupert is the name of my trusty dictionary. Most people just accept these 'unique' qualities that I seem to acquire so very easily.  
  
(5)=Ok, this may seem OOC to people, but this story does take place after both wars and, you know, bonding occurs whether we want it to or not. Besides, my story, my rules apply.  
  
Cob: Ha ha!! Finally finished. No more pokes from Amy!!  
  
Connor: You know she's just gonna poke us for Chapter 2 right?  
  
Cob: -_-' I'm not talking to you.  
  
Creed: Do you two do anything other than bicker??   
  
Carolyn: Now, now. Lets all relax. We have finished another part, be happy. And for those reading, REVIEW!! I mean, we'd feel most honored if you did. And thanks Bob for beta readin' this. 


	3. Food And Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Gundam Wing, but I am getting Dragonball Z fruit snacks from my friend. I also do not own Kristine Lee (wouldn't that be an interesting arrangement). She is her own person and I asked to use her. So people please don't steal her, kidnapping is wrong.  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Nothing worth mentioning.  
A/N: This chapter is introducing my highly anticipated character Chiron. Yay!! *Waves little Chiron flags* He he he he, anyways, umm, yeah, we are meeting new people and hopeful doing a little thing I like to call 'plot development'. Now lets all cross our fingers and hope this actually happens. Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you Skye for FINALLY reviewing. Heh heh, moo~. And to Annelies, thankies for the review!! Hope to see you on MSN soon. Don't know about you, but I'm usually on at night or all weekend. Anyhoo, on with the fic.   
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 2 - Food And Introductions  
  
All five boys met up with each other outside the mouth-watering cafeteria. The strong aroma of bacon, eggs, and other breakfast goodies filled the narrow hallway. With a very loud rumble, all turned to Duo who just happened to have the most sheepish look on his face. "He he he he. What can I say? You all know I love food." Plastering on his goofiest grin, Duo took off for the line up to get food. With a chuckle from Quatre, he and Trowa took the lead with Heero and Wufei following behind.  
  
Duo seated himself down beside Heero shortly after the others had seated themselves down. Other sitting near by gawked at the large amount of food piled on Duo's tray. They had a rather comical look on their faces as they looked from Duo's tray to the small styrofoam container of assorted fruits being shared between the other four boys. The five boys seemed oblivious to the looks given by the other high school students. That is, until two students built up the courage to go over to the five new students.  
  
As the two people stood, the boys unconsciously tensed. It was like a sixth sense developed over the past years of hardship they had to endure during the war and the numeral missions they had gone on as preventer agents. Quatre and Trowa, facing the direction of the approaching couple, quickly began analyzing the situation for the others.  
  
The first of the two people was a short Chinese girl with tapered shoulder length dark brown hair. She wore a bright yellow and black flannel coat and bell-bottom blue jeans. Cute little sneakers peeked out from underneath her pant legs. A warm smile radiated from her as she talked quietly to the person next to her.  
  
The second person was a tall, lean, and beautiful male senior. Short dirty blond hair styled into a Caesar, ancient yellow eyes, finely tanned skin, and little perk nose all added together to make both Quatre and Trowa linger a little longer than necessary. The two boys slowly let their eyes travel down this new persons body. There was a long yellow-sleeved shirt under a deep vibrant blue T-shirt that was tucked into the waist of his pants. A black, silver studded belt encircled the small waist holding up the loose fitting faded dark blue baggy jeans. Blue and grey sandals finished off the outfit. Those mesmerizing yellow eyes were staring openly at Trowa as the two figures approached the five preventer agents.  
  
The two figures stopped as they reached the head of the table. As the volume of the cafeteria lowered abruptly, the male of the two people began to speak in a soft friendly tone. "Good morning friends. I'm Chiron Onassis and this fine young lady beside me is Chibi (1)."  
  
"Chiron!!" The girl flung out her hand and hit Chiron in the arm as he began to laugh openly at his friend's agitation. With a deadly glare at Chiron she turned back to the wary boys sitting at the table staring at the little act before them. "You'll have to pardon this . . . gentleman. He has trouble with names every once and awhile. I'm Kristine Lee and, yeah, this is Chiron." Kristine was smiling good-naturedly by this time and Chiron had gathered control of himself.  
  
With a contemptuous smirk back at Kristine, Chiron took back the lead when the five-seated boys made no move to introduce themselves. "Basically everyone has noticed that you five are new and KRISTINE and I thought we'd introduce ourselves." Almost shyly, a simper (2) crossed Chiron's face as he met eyes with Trowa again.  
  
Looks of befuddlement came from the four boys around the table to hear Trowa taking on the role of introductions. Trowa inclined his head slightly as he began. "Hello, I'm Trowa Barton. Beside me is Quatre Winner, across with the long braid is Duo Maxwell, beside him is Heero Yuy and lastly is Chang Wufei. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." All boys nodded as their names were called. An awkward silence passed between the groups as they all looked from one person to the next.  
  
Chiron's nervous laughter seemed to break the tension as Trowa realized that none of the others were going to help him out in the greeting department. "We're all exchange students from Rupert High in Edmonton (3). We just arrived Saturday." Floundering for words, Trowa took a defensive measure and stopped talking.  
  
"Oh coo . . ." Before Chiron could finish his remark; the bell rang sounding the five-minute warning to the start of class. A flash of annoyance crossed Chiron's face as he realized he had to get to class.  
  
A slight chuckle came from Quatre when he saw the looks of awe and amazement that were on both Chiron and Kristine's faces as Duo quickly inhaled the remainders of his food. "Duo seems to be able to eat just about anything and just about twice as much as anybody I know. You get used to it after a while."  
  
To add confirmation to the statement, Duo gave a wolfish grin as he finished off the last three sausages on his plate at once. With a very audible gulp, Duo said, "Shall we go to class now?" The five boys were up and heading out of the caf before Chiron or Kristine could make a reply.  
  
"Well," Kristine began, "could you have drooled over Trowa anymore? Geez! Hey, do you think they know anything about Chibi or are they just simple exchange students?" Kristine looked over at Chiron as they slowly made their way to class.  
  
"They know, I'm not sure how much, but they do know something. We'll have to keep a close eye on them." Chiron wore an inward look on his face as they continued on to class.  
  
"And you can further enjoy the splendors that are Trowa Barton. Right?" Kristine leered as she quickly turned and entered her classroom leaving Chiron standing all by himself in the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) - Chibi: My nickname for Kristine that really does drive her up the wall when I tell others.  
  
(2) - Simper: just discovered the word with trusty Thesius my thesaurus.  
  
(3) - Edmonton: he he he, had to get Mei's help at pickin' a city. So dense of me, I didn't even think to use the very city I live in. *sigh* And I call myself a fanfic writer.  
  
Cob: J'ai fini!! J'ai fini!!  
  
Connor: Oh and suddenly you're French now? *sigh* Idiot!  
  
Cob: Baka!  
  
Connor: Vaka!  
  
Cob: Dupa!  
  
Connor: Millinky mopa!  
  
Cob: Levinslogen! (SP?)  
  
Connor: Ok, I still don't see how a pothouse is an insult.  
  
Creed: Oh for f*#% sake, will you two shut up?  
  
Cob and Connor: *mutterings of violence*  
  
Carolyn: I don't even see why I let you guys talk. All you do is bicker. Argh!! We all just need to sit back and listen to Evolution by Ayumi Hamasaki. Thanks Chibi for giving me the song with the others, it's my fav. 


	4. Cassandra

Disclaimer: I do have some really cute pics of the guys on my computer, but other than that, I don't own anything about Gundam Wing. *Thinks really hard* Nope, nothing. Not even any bloody Gundam Wing Band-Aids. Heh, heh, heh, not physically bloody, don't worry.  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Nothing much. Rather pathetic if you ask me. There's a slight analysis of Wufei on Duo's part.  
A/N: We meet the original Cassandra. If that makes sense to anyone, then shhhh, you'll ruin the plot. Truthfully, it would only enhance it, but whatever. Thank you Robin for reviewing again!! I was ecstatic again. I think my family's starting to get concerned about how happy I get. And for clarification purposes, I live in western Canada (Edmonton). And to my little Chibi, ever so glad that you enjoyed my little blurb last chapter. I thought it best if they didn't try to kidnap you. And since I doubt I'll post again before my birthday, Happy Birthday to me on the 5th of December!!! Ha ha!! Legal baby!! Be afraid, be very afraid. I know I am.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
blah - words written by characters  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 3 - Cassandra  
  
"Well this morning was certainly awkward. Wouldn't you say?" It was lunchtime and Duo was attempting to walk, talk, and eat at the same time. Scary enough, it was working perfectly. The boys were at a small mall across the street from the high school.  
  
  
Wufei gave him a withering look from the other side of Heero. "Maxwell, you have such a way with words. You know that right?" At the wide grin he received, Wufei sighed and continued walking along side Trowa and Heero. Fidgeting caught his eye as he was glancing at Trowa trying to find the reason for Trowa's odd behavior this morning. The fidgeting was from Quatre as he too was wondering about the earlier events of this morning. A strange feeling had radiated from both Trowa and Chiron earlier that morning and it was most unsettling.  
  
Heero had by this time grown annoyed with the tension amongst the group. He spotted three couches arranged in a semi-circle in an isolated area of the mall. "We're going to sit over there and talk about this morning." His tone of voice made it clear that they had no say on the matter and was to do as told. It is rare when Heero takes the role as group leader, but when he does nobody dares object. He gets this indivertible look in his eye and no amount of arguing can persuade him.  
  
Upon arriving, Trowa and Quatre sat themselves down together more out of habit than anything else; where as Heero was dragged down in to the centre couch by Duo leaving Wufei to take the last couch by himself. When the boys were seated and as comfortable as the ex-gundam pilots ever get, they turned to Heero.  
  
"All right, I checked the files of Chiron Onassis and Kristine Lee. They're clean. Both have licenses and neither have part-time jobs. Chiron's from a wealthy family in Greece and Kristine is your typical second generation Canadian. There is nothing about them to show that they are in any way involved with our objective." Heero finished his research report and opened the floor for suggestions and analysis.  
  
Wufei jumped at the opening and took the fore. "Did anyone get anything about why he called the girl Chibi?" He looked at his fellow companions as he asked his question.  
  
"Oh!! I did." exclaimed Duo. "It's apparently a nickname he has with her. She doesn't tolerate anybody else calling her that. I saw someone earlier this morning call her Chibi and he was still limping at the beginning of lunch. It was the funniest thing I ever saw." Duo grinned outrageously as Quatre silently chuckled behind his hand.  
  
The group turned to Trowa as he straightened a little more and began to add his opinion. "It's obvious that he dropped us the clue. Whether it was to lure us into a trap or to see if we can be trusted, I don't know. But I believe we can trust him." At the show of no objection, Trowa took a big leap and spoke what's been on his mind all morning. "I think I can get close to him without too much suspicion, so I'll try and find out what he knows." He kept a close rein in on his facial and body expressions as the others thought over the proposal. No emotion showed on his face while inside he was a nervous wreck. The only outward betrayal of his tension was a quick glance at Quatre as he checked to see if he would approve. It was obvious that Quatre would make the main decision. It was the simple fact that the masks the five wore were so layered that the pilots themselves probably had extreme troubles trying to distinguish how they felt by looking at them.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was suffering for a bout of indecision. He sensed the inner turmoil in Trowa, yet also knew that this was the most logical way to go about it. But what seemed to ooze off of Trowa was the uncomprehending need to be with Chiron. This feeling seemed to have been growing stronger all morning throughout classes. Quatre just couldn't decide if it would be safe mentally and physically for Trowa to get into such a predicament. There could be any number of outcomes to this and Quatre didn't want to see Trowa getting hurt. Oddly enough, Quatre was thinking of Trowa as a little brother to be watched and cared for at all times and costs. That realization brought Quatre back to the subject at hand. Did the pros out weigh the cons? Could Trowa survive such heartbreak, as this obligation would eventually lead to once the mission was over? Could such an opportunity be passed up for the feelings of a crush? With that, Quatre made his decision and he hoped and prayed to every god and deity out there that he made the right choice. A curt nod from Quatre signed the approval of Trowa's idea and moved them on to other more important business.  
  
"So has there been any progress on finding our illusive fiend?" asked Wufei. His tone though spoke of how fruitless his search was. Sour faces flashed across the others faces to more or lesser degrees. "Suggestions as to go about finding him?" The flash in his eyes immediately told Duo not to fool around with stupid ideas. Duo got the hint and leaned back into the couch and began admiring the fine contours of Heero's firm shoulders, steely arms that were folded neatly between his knees, the olive skin that could be seen underneath the loose-fitting tank-top, that absolutely tasty looking neck . . . Duo found himself licking his lips that seemed to have gone dry.  
  
//Ack, have to think unpleasant thoughts. Unpleasant thought. Unpleasant thoughts. Unpleasant thoughts. I don't think the others would be too pleased with me if they saw me aroused at the moment. Umm, quick, umm, Wufei!! There we go.// Duo shot Wufei with a quick one over. //Ok, I can do this. Hmm, start off slow; don't want to scare yourself now. Ok, pale olive skin, blackest brown eyes, hair pulled back so tight he could actually be an old man with one hell of a face lift. Hmm, wonder what he looks like with his hair down. Silky, straight hair framing a calm relaxed face. Huh, Wufei might actually look handsome if he didn't have a stick so far up his butt that even I feel straight. Poor guy. He's gonna have one hell of a time finding a woman that meets up to his standards. Oh, it's twelve, time to head back.//  
  
In unison, the group rose and silently began retracing their steps back to school. //What on earth is that??// Trowa quickly began looking around. "Do any of you feel that?" The others gave him a quizzical look. "It's like a silent roar growing from within." Absently, Trowa moved his hand to his chest. The feeling grew to deafening proportions as Trowa focused on the strange occurrence. The others were slowly becoming more concerned with the turn of events surrounding Trowa.  
  
Quatre was about to comment on Trowa's strange behavior when Trowa himself beat him. "It's gone." A look of confusion flickered passed his face, but before he could comment about it, he was interrupted.  
  
"Good afternoon friends." Chiron popped out in front of them startling all of them from their reverie of Trowa. "Whoa!! Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare all of you. Trowa was staring at me the entire time I was coming over here after all." That seemed to snap everybody out of the daze. Looks of skepticism and disbelief were shot at Chiron as he systematically studied all of their faces. "You really didn't see me did you? Man, you guys must have been really deep in thought. Sorry I interrupted, but I was wondering if I could have a short chat with Trowa for a moment. Of course, if that's all right with all of you." A small grin crept across his face as the others tried to hide their surprise again.  
  
//How is it that he brings out such responses from us whenever he's around?? It's like he can read us better than we can read each other.// Trowa quickly swept these thoughts out of the way as he realized Chiron was still waiting for a response. With a slight nod to the guys, Trowa motioned for Chiron to lead the way.  
  
Once Trowa and Chiron were out of earshot, Duo, with a serious face, turned to Quatre. "Are you sure it's such a good idea for Trowa to get close to Chiron?? He's having an obvious effect on him."  
  
"But can't you see? Trowa is having an effect on Chiron too." Quatre face softened to the feelings radiating from the two guys who had stopped a little ways away and were now talking. "I'm not sure, but I think there is a connection between the two of them. It's something stronger than brotherhood, friends or lovers. I don't know how to explain it, but it reminds me of something. Hmm, I'm sure it will come to me."  
  
Heero and Wufei shared a secret look between themselves. They knew what was going on between Trowa and Chiron. Both had experienced the feeling themselves. Silently they decided to have a personal talk with Trowa later.  
  
A couple of minutes later the two rejoined the group. Neither boy gave any hint that they were going to discuss what they had been talking about, so they turned towards the exit of the mall.  
  
Stepping out into the cool September breeze, all six paused to take in the relaxing scenery before them. All having gathered themselves up turned as one body to the raggedy character that approached with a staggered shuffle from off to their back right.  
  
She was a hunched over pile of rags to put it shortly. Patched and stained mismatch pieces of clothing hung from her lanky limbs. Her hair, which might have been a golden yellow colour at one time, was now a shady almond colour with a scrap of cloth resembling a hat covering the matted rat nest of hair. Smudges of unidentifiable substances covered her hands and face, the only skin visible. A distinct aroma seemed to follow the woman as she approached; it was like fungus and mildew. The person appeared to be mumbling to herself as she slowly made her way towards the group of wary boys.  
  
She stopped a couple feet away from the group and ceased her mutterings. Raising her eyes, she locked gazes with Heero. There was recognition in her steady green-eyed gaze. The entire area around them seemed to be electrified as the woman slowly began to talk.  
  
"Is this one for the people? Is this one for the Lord? You jumble them together, my conflict still remains." The woman paused to assess whether he was getting all of this or if Heero will just brush it all aside after. Seeing Heero's alert and conspicuous look, she continued. "Cause I see the trust in their eyes though the sky is falling. Compromise is calling." Puzzlement filled all of the boys' gazes as they stared at the young woman. Abruptly she turned around more agilely then it first appeared she should be able to. She began to mumble "What to do?" over and over to herself as she departed.  
  
The boys just kind of stood there for a moment trying to grasp what had happened just then. "What the blazes was that? And don't even try to tell me that that is normal. And no, I did not pay her off to do that, so don't even think it." Duo had begun to move into rant phase of astonishment. Turning abruptly, Duo faced Chiron. "You're from around here. Is this a common occurrence? Or did you pay her off?"  
  
"Relax friend, that was just Cassandra. She does that to everybody. Nobody listens to her though." He then turned to Trowa and asked, "Does he always so hasty when strange things happen? That is most peculiar." Trowa simply nodded and the group proceeded to go to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cob: I don't know about the rest of the world, but the crazy people in Edmonton are bloody scary!! And they all target me!!  
  
Connor: Ha ha!! It's the funniest thing in the world! Nose stuck in a book and they all seem to flock to you.  
  
Creed: Oh oh!! Like that drunk guy that was singing really really loudly: "One more drink and I'll pass out."  
  
Carolyn: *snicker snicker* I think he was off key. 


	5. Mr Eris

Disclaimer: Muah ha ha ha ha!! I finally own some things of Gundam Wing -- two mangas, and one model. But I don't own the idea of GW. Although I will find a Trowa pin just to smite Amy. Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!! And I do own Chiron.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Language  
A/N: The boys go to the class after lunch. 'Cause everybody has one of these teachers once in their life, I just had to have one in this chapter. Oh, and just for Amy dear, surprise!! We added you into this chapter. So please don't steal her. As before, kidnapping is wrong. And thank you Amy for your review, even if I'm still waiting for new Shattered and Yugi updates. Why is it that I don't recall any cute guys in our chem class (ignoring one ^_^)? Unless that's who you're talking about then *blushes profusely*. And thank you Robin for reviewing twice (the email was for the sequel I posted). Trowa & Chiron and Heero & Wufei hints are on the way and as for Cassandra :) I suggest you check out some Greek mythology for hints.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
blah - words written by characters  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 4 - Mr. Eris  
  
Preventers planned it so that at least two boys would be together in each class. As it turned out, all five boys ended up in Mr. Eris' block 3 Chemistry class. Imagine their surprise when they discover that Chiron is in the same class. Sure Heero belittled himself for not cluing in earlier, but the others took it all in stride.  
  
The six boys stopped as they entered the suddenly silent classroom. Masks were securely in place as the five preventer agents scanned the room ever so subtly. Chiron watched with his golden eyes, taking in all of the boys' movements. All was interrupted when an energetic ball of sunshine jumped up for her chair waving her hand from the back of the room. "Chiron!! Come on, quit standing around and get your cute friends up here." Just as quickly as she appeared, the long blonde headed flurry disappeared behind her desk.  
  
"Uhhh, who was that?" asked Duo with a somewhat puzzled look.  
  
As they started to climb up to the back level of the room, Chiron smiled warmly. "That, my friends, was Amy. She's fairly demanding at times, but she's hilarious to be around. Just watch her when we do labs, she gets a little scary then. Trust me on this one." When they got to the back of the classroom, the boys were able to get a better look at Amy. Thin-framed glasses that appeared to have a tendency to slip ever so slightly on her little nose covered grey-green eyes. Long wavy locks of dirty blonde hair cascaded down around her. They reached a little more than half way down her back. Her clothing attire was one of a slight tomboy. A teal collar was around her neck along with a turtle pendant. A pale grey t-shirt and faded jeans were finished off with pitch-black runners. Overall, she looked remarkably comfortable as she giggled complacently while reading a manga. Chiron signaled the others to take seats along the classroom-long desktop as he gracefully sat himself down beside Amy. He smiled ever so slightly when Trowa sat himself beside him.  
  
Chiron turned to Amy with a frown upon his face when she continued to ignore his presence. "You tell me to hurry and bring the guys up here, then you totally ignore us. You know that's very rude. And I know that I'm feeling absolutely unloved right now. In fact, I think we'll go sit somewhere else if you'll excuse us."  
  
When Chiron still did not receive any form of acknowledgement, he began to pout. "Oh come on Amy!! You can't STILL be mad at me about that. I told you I was sorry, what more do you want? Do I have to beg again? You know . . ."  
  
He was cut off abruptly as Amy closed her manga with a large smile, which she turned on the six boys. "Sorry about that, I had to finish reading before Mr. Eris comes in. He's slightly temper mental about me reading in his class. Says he calls and calls to me, but I don't hear. I think he's just out to get me or something. But enough about me, tell me about you. Oh yeah, and considering Chiron doesn't look like he wants to introduce us, I'm Amy Barton. And might I suggest introducing yourselves? The other students will continue to eavesdrop until they all get a good impression of you." Some of the near by students tensed and began talking again as if to play innocent. Amy just smirked and motioned toward them. "See."  
  
Chiron leaned back into his chair and shrugged indifferently which the other boys took as a 'go ahead'. They began the introductions in order down the desktop starting with Trowa. "I'm Trowa Barton." Amy's eyebrow rose.  
  
"Quatre Winner, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Amy gave a hard look.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, my dear." Amy's eyes danced with delight as Duo stood and bowed to her.  
  
"Heero Yuy." Recognition hit and Amy opened her mouth cutting off Wufei.  
  
"Oh this is just too rich." She turned to Wufei practically twitching with insuppressible enthusiasm. "Let me guess, Chang Wufei right?" At the surprised and impressed looks she received, she continued at a whisper and they all leaned in. "You guys are the Gundam pilots from the war aren't you?? I just know you are. This is so cool. What are you guys doing here?" Little hand movements emphasized each sentence and her eyes were aglow as she absentmindedly pushed up her glasses.  
  
Before Amy could get her answers, a stout little Russian man entered the classroom. Short dark brown hair was groomed to perfection, as was the short but thick beard. Small dark beady eyes bore into the class as he fixed minute pieces of clothing. The room went dead silent as the students turn around properly in their chairs. Chiron, seeing the puzzlement in Trowa's eyes as he and the others eyed the rest of the class, quickly wrote a message of silence from the boys or it'd be detention for a month, new or not. Reading the message, Trowa signaled to the others for absolute silence. All five boys tensed as this mysterious teacher turned his gaze upon them.  
  
"And what do we have here?" asked the teacher in a heavy Russian accent. Pulling out a neatly folded white sheet of paper, he began to read off names. "Barton, Trowa; Chang, Wufei; Maxwell, Duo; Winner, Quatre; Yuy, Heero up to the front for introductions now."  
  
As the guys began to rise, Chiron began to write furiously. Trowa quickly read the message was the boys were about to leave. Do exactly as he says. You do not want to get a detention. He has a thing for cute boys and girls. Trowa shot Chiron a 'what the hell are you talking about' type look and left with the others for the front of the room. Nobody seemed to notice the slight taps that the five boys were using to communicate with, but by the end of the short trip it was decided that Wufei would get a detention. Duo was slightly heartbroken that he couldn't, but was reminded that he went a little overboard at times.  
  
As they lined up in front of the thirty-person class, the teacher gave all of the boys a quick one over. "I'm Mr. Eris, I'll be your Chemistry teacher for your stay at Guebert. Behave and we won't have any problems. Now, introduce yourselves, you're going into the class' learning time." Wufei snorted indignantly at the teacher's weak threat.  
  
Since Wufei was the closest to the teacher, it was assumed that he would go first, but he just stood there looking totally indifferent about the entire situation. Shooting Wufei a quick glare, Heero began his introduction. "I'm Heero Yuy." The students stared at him in speculation. They've taken Social Studies and had been forced to do current events. There were only two Heero Yuy's to them in the world. One Heero Yuy being a dead pacifist and the second, a young boy that saved the earth from becoming uninhabitable. The first option was out of the question, but the second seemed utterly preposterous. Besides, this guy looked far too short. Mr. Eris just raised an eyebrow and did an impatient wave with his hand signaling for Heero to keep going. "We are all from Rupert High in Edmonton." Heero took a step back and refused to even look at Mr. Eris.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I may run and I may hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." Duo had a big warm smile that made the girls in the class melt. But still that name rang a bell in the students' heads as well. Something about a God of Death to be exact.  
  
With a very friendly smile, Quatre began his introduction. "Good afternoon. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre would have continued his introduction if a girl hadn't fallen off of her chair. Arms and hair flying into the air, a soft bang could be heard as she hit the floor. With her face aflame and red hair all arrayed, she quickly scrambled into her chair again. Quatre smiled sweetly to her and nodded his head to the class.  
  
Trowa was going to go through the whole 'I have no name' thing, but thought better of it. So with a quick look at the back of the room, Trowa spoke. "You may call me Trowa Barton if you like."  
  
"And something about yourself boy?" asked Mr. Eris in a snide tone.  
  
"I'm an acrobat and have performed in a circus." came Trowa's quiet reply.  
  
"Very well then." Mr. Eris turned to Wufei with a firm scowl. "Introduce yourself to the class."  
  
Wufei met that scowl with a deadly glare. In a pompous tone he replied, "Why should I? The class already knows who I am. I know I clearly heard my name from the back of the class." At this the rest of the class openly gawked at the teacher and five new students. Mr. Eris was turning a red as a beet, some crazy Chinaman by the name Wufei was mouthing off the meanest teacher in the school, a boy by the name Heero Yuy was staring straight forward showing no outward appearance of concern for his surroundings, Duo Maxwell who was smiling at the spontaneously placed posters on the walls, Quatre Winner who was smiling warmly to the other students in the class, and a impassive looking Trowa who appeared to be looking at nothing and everything at the same time, it was turning out to be a very entertaining Monday afternoon.  
  
"That's enough! Introduce yourself to the class at once and after class we will discuss your detention." yelled Mr. Eris after finally loosing his cool.  
  
"All you needed to do was say please. Is a little courtesy too much to ask for being a new student and all?" Before the teacher could answer the comment, Wufei faced the class. "I'm Wufei and I have nothing to tell about myself that will help you in your learning process at the moment." Dismissing himself, Wufei began to make his way back to his seat while the others followed silently behind.  
  
Upon re-sitting, Chiron muttered to himself. "It's gonna be a long week." Amy giggled and poked him in the side as Mr. Eris proceeded to teach the difference between molarity and molality (1).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) - Molarity and Molality: Yeah, learnt that this semester. Still don't recall which is which though.  
  
Cob: Those pokes hurt!! But are we ever going to learn about *scrunches index finger and bobs it around* Mr. Evil Dude and his conquest of the school. Or his mission even?  
  
Connor: I suppose we could try and fit it in the next chapter or the one after.  
  
Creed: *Thinks about it* Ok, after the second confrontation between Wufei and Mr. Eris, supper and detention.  
  
Carolyn: Anybody else think all that is going to equal a really long chapter? 


	6. Set Ups

Disclaimer: Don't own idea of GW or anything along those lines.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Language  
A/N: It's dinnertime. Talk about classes and other "Exciting" stuff. It's actually a rather dull chapter if you ask me, but next chapter should be interesting if you are patient.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
blah - words written by characters  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 5 - Set Ups  
  
"That man is pompous, ignorant, pig-headed, self-centered, inconsiderate, insensitive, discourteous . . . umm, argh!" Wufei had been ranting and raving about Mr. Eris ever since school got out. Now sitting down for dinner in the cafeteria, Wufei had finally run out of insults.  
  
Duo looked up from his tray of half eaten fries. With burger in hand he turned to look at Wufei on the other side of Heero. "What was that buddy? I kinda zoned you out for a while there." With a glare from both Heero and Wufei, along with a kick in the shin from across the table, Duo grinned and took the first of many large bites from his hamburger. But he stopped abruptly as he was about to take that second bite. "Who's coming?" He asked looking over to Quatre and Trowa across the table.  
  
Trowa didn't even look up when he gave his part of the answer. "Chiron" was the only thing he even said. It was said more as a greeting than as a response to Duo's question.  
  
"Trowa" came the cheerful reply from behind Duo, Heero, and Wufei. Duo turned to discover three others with Chiron this time instead of just one. With a slight nudge, Heero and Wufei turned as well. Chiron smiled friendily to everyone at the table. "Hello friends! Mind if we join you?" At the wary nod, Chiron and his small group sat themselves down at the table: Chiron beside Trowa, and the others beside Quatre. "Allow me to introduce everyone again. The red head beside Quatre would be Narayan from our Chem class; the one that fell out of her chair, if I recall correctly." Narayan turned completely red as she lowered her head and became fixed upon her meal in front of her. Chiron smiled warmly at the reaction. "Next to her is Chibi, of course, and after that is Amy which I'm sure you all recall."  
  
"Call me that one more time in public and I'll kick you twice as hard as I did Geoff today!" Exclaimed Kristine at the mention of the nickname Chibi. The smile she was trying to hide ruined the effect she was going for though, which was not a chuckle from most at the table.  
  
"Ok you two, try to calm down." Amy turned to the guys. "So how was the rest of your first day at Guebert?" A slight smirk crossed her face as she glanced over at Wufei.  
  
Duo burst out laughing as Wufei sniffed indignantly. "Awe, come on buddy. You did it to yourself." Turning his big grin onto Amy, he continued by answering her question. "This place isn't so bad actually. Tro, Chiron, and myself had English last block. We get to do a Shakespearean tragedy. Now that is bound to be entertaining. Wouldn't you say so Trowa?" Duo glanced over at Trowa who was emotionlessly eating his pasta. "Ah, he's just nervous. I don't think he's ever had to be in a play before. " With a openly mocking smirk he turned to Wufei. "How was your spare Wu?"  
  
Wufei took a sip of his orange juice in front of him. "If you really must know Duo, it was uneventful. Mr. Eris doesn't know I have a spare at that time, so I got to spend it by myself." When everyone continued to stare at him he got the hint that he should continue. "I have detention after dinner for an hour for the rest of the week. I really don't see what his problem is." To show his end in the discussion, Wufei began eating his school special as well (pasta).  
  
While the other boys took the act in stride, Chiron had his head cocked to the side studying them once again. While Narayan was busy sneaking secret glances at Quatre, Amy's fingers were twitching as is they needed to write something important down. Kristine seemed like the only one absolutely unaffected with the new boys she was sitting with as she continued to eat neatly and properly.  
  
Amy was the one to break the silence after a few seconds. "Well, my and Narayan's last class really was a bore. We had Mythology. I really don't see why I'm in the class. I already know it all and the main thing to know is that Zeus was a slut. Need more really be said?" With a pause to sigh, she turned to Kristine. "How was your class Kristine?"  
  
Kristine looked up abruptly. "Huh? Oh, my class was fine. I had math. I'm going to go after supper and get some more help from the teacher. I'll walk with you Wufei if that's ok with you. Its in the same direction that you're going." Taking a bite out of the sandwich, she appeared to zone out again without even waiting for a response from Wufei.  
  
Quatre leaned forward and gave her an odd look, then sat back up with a puzzled look. "Well Heero and I had an eventful class. We both had gym together. The teacher was silly enough to put us both on the same team in dodge ball. It was a complete macaque for the other side . . . every time." He blushed as he recalled the shocked looks on the other student faces. "It was most enjoyable. And after, I met some very nice guys. Heero and I are going to meet them after supper."  
  
Duo had been paying close attention to the last part of Quatre's spiel. "Quat, would you mind if I went with you instead of Heero? Call it a hunch, but I want to meet these guys too." At Quatre's slightly hesitant nod, Duo grinned. "Great, so now you and I can hang out for a bit."  
  
Amy took advantage of the fact that Heero had nothing else to do after supper. "Heero, since you no longer have anything to do after supper, can I borrow you? I really would like to have an interview with all of you at some point for the school newspaper this week. If that's all right with the rest of you of course." Heero thought about it for a short time then gave a curt nod. The others had been watching for Heero's response. At the nod, the preventer agents began to eat again, Chiron got a cute little smile on his face, while Amy began to smile like a fool.  
  
Narayan slipped her arm around Quatre's and smiled at him. "So where are we going to meet those other guys you mention? I hope it's not very far. I have other plans later on tonight as well." Quatre stared blankly at Narayan. "Oh I'm sure it's not very far. This will be so much fun!" Narayan stared off with a dreamy look on her face while still remaining firmly attached to Quatre's right arm.  
  
As everyone finished their meal the group stood up. With nods and cheerful grins the group began to go their separate ways. The only ones left at the table were Chiron and Trowa in the end. It was Chiron that spoke first. "So shall we head to the library like we planned at lunch? The study rooms are sound proof, so we won't be disturbed while I help you get caught up in your classes."  
  
Trowa just gave a slight nod and fell in beside Chiron. They headed to the library with their book-bags in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cob: I thought we were going to make this a long chapter?  
  
Connor: Well, the rest of us got a kewl idea we wanted to work with in the next chapter.  
  
Creed: I wouldn't exactly say cool, but it does help us add in the evil Chibi character.  
  
Carolyn: And that is what we decided to do last chapter is it not? 


	7. Revelations Part A

Disclaimer: Don't own. Chance of owning? Non-existant.  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Language (Che! Not even that)  
A/N: Sooo sorry this took so long to get out. I can admit it, I am LAZY!! I also started two one-shots and have been working on those a lot. Ok, enough excuses. Thank you for the reviews Robin and Jenn. *glares at Skye* Robin: The grammer and spelling thing. Very helpful! I still can't believe I screwed up on my favorite original character's name!! *blushes* I hope you enjoy this part . . . its only part A of the chapter, but I fugured I should put out something. Jenn: Yes, Pitchko got a cameo *hangs head in shame* Umm, I don't know how I can tell you this, but *wipes away tear* the guys are gay dear. But you should check out this chapter's Koji. Mmm, Koji . . . I'll figre out the Celesta cameo in the next part of this chapter. Ok, enough of me. I babble.  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
blah - words written by characters  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 6 - Revelations  
  
"And so like, I was like 'there is no way that skirt can be only $20.' And do you know what she said? She was like 'it so is.' Well let me tell you!"  
  
//Does she ever shut up?// thought Quatre. He, Duo, and the red head, Narayan, where making their way outside to meet up with the guys whom Quatre and Heero had met earlier. //I am picking up the strangest vibes from her right now. Right now! Try all supper too.// Unconciously, he moved slightly to the left towards Duo.  
  
//Suppose I should rescue him. Heh, the poor guy doesn't know what to do with her.// Duo smirked mentally. Taking an abrupt step backwards and to the right. Duo quickly postitioned himself between Quatre and Narayan. He swung his arms to drape across both Quatre's and Narayan's shoulders. "You don't say!" Duo put on a show to please Narayan about her neverending talk about her shopping spree. He shot Quatre a crazy look and gave him a slight sqeeze.  
  
Quatre's own arm rose and returned the quick embrace about Duo's waist, while putting on his own mask of amazement for Narayan. "Simply fascinating. What was she thinking?"  
  
Narayan blinked at the sudden appearance of Duo in between herself and the Winner heir. She made a quick recovery though and snuck her arm about Duo's waist as well. The broad smile that made it's way to her face shone brightly. She took up her self-proclaimed monologue with new vigor as they made their way around the last corner to the outside doors.   
  
Exiting the main doors, four teenage boys stood idly by the wall. The group of boys looked quickly at the approaching people. Recognition dawned on their faces as they saw Quatre, who was currently smiling brightly at the teens as he casually pulled away from Duo.  
  
"Hey guys. Sorry Heero couldn't make it, but a couple of my other friends decided to. Is that alright with you?" A worried crease formed on Quatre's forehead as the thought abruptly came to him.  
  
Three of the four boys just smiled and waved off the issue. The fourth boy, with a skin tight grey shirt that hugged in all the right places and a sly knowing smile, eyed Duo and Narayan, who just happened to be still have their arms about the other. "Its no problem Winner. Maybe he can join us next time." Pushing off from the wall, he approached the trio. "Hi. I'm Keller, Christian Keller. And these three are G.O., Sabien, and Koji." Each boy nodded his head as their name was called off. G.O. with short reddish-brown hair, medium height and slightly pudgy, was wearing a dark brown sweater with loose black jeans. Sabien was wearing a blue and grey long sleeved shirt and blue jeans that looked pretty snug, while his short dark brown hair was brushed neatly back. Koji, taller than the rest, was dressed all in loose black clothing. His tappered shoulder length black hair framed his face accenting his fined aristocratic features.  
  
Beaming brightly, Quatre motioned towards his two companions. "This is Duo Maxwell. He may run and he may hide, but he never tells a lie. And this is Narayan . . . " With an embarrassed look he turned back to the four boys. "I'm not sure what her last name is. We met today as well."  
  
With a slight chuckle, Sabien stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulders and pressed in close. "Its no problem Quatre. We know who Narayan is. We've all been going to the same schools since elementary. Sabien gently guided Quatre over to the wall with the others and kept his arm around his waist as he leaned himself against the wall. Keller motioned for Duo and Narayan to join them.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the group as they stood idly by. Duo's grin turned rather comical as he puller away from Narayan. "Well. What did you have planned to do?" asked Duo as he turned his inquiring look on Keller who appeared to be the leader of the small group.  
  
Keller shot a look over at Narayan before turning to respond to Duo's inquiry. "Nothing much really. We were gonna head to the video store and rent a couple of movies. We'd watch them in the guys lounge, but we can't now." He shot another pointed look over to Narayan, who for all the world seemed oblivious to Kellers disappointment.  
  
Duo grinned slyly to Keller and quickly turned it into a overdramatic smile. "So I guess we'll just hang out here and discuss the financial stability of the colonies." He turned to Quatre and winked.  
  
Quatre quickly picked up the subject. "Oh yes! The apparent gross income of the colonies is definitely improving now that the war is over, but they still seem to be suffering. Personally, I think the tariffs should be lifted until the repairs can be finished. Not to mention, reparation payments should be made to them." Quatre was practically beaming at what appeared to be a chance to discuss the colonies in great detail.  
  
Narayan raised part of her lip in a look of disgust. Turning abruptly, she faced Keller. "Is this all you're gonna be talking about? 'Cause if so, I have time for a manicure before I have to meet the girls." She raised an inquisitory eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Keller smirked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah. The guys and I have decided to get more in touch with our colonial brotheren. And what is a better way to start then to learn about their financial problems?" Keller cocked his head to the side and stared blankly at Narayan. While Quate and Duo smiled in excitement to discuss the matter, Sabien, Koji, and G.O. looked straight forward alternating between looks of innocence and indifference.  
  
Narayan made a slight sneer at Keller and twirled brightly to face Duo and Quatre. Giving Quatre a big smile, she said her goodbyes to him. Quatre smiled sweetly at her as she did so. His smile faultered briefly as she took a step towards him, but Duo slid in between them and gave her a big goodbye hug. Quatre forgotten, she revelled in the sudden open show of attention.  
  
Waving, Narayan left with a flick of her hair over her shoulder and glided away. Quatre blew out a breathe of relief. Smoothly, Duo threw his arm over Quatre's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze. "So, shall we get those movies now?" asked Duo with a big grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cob: Dude! It drives me insane when ppl post chapters in parts! Why oh why are we doing this?  
  
Connor: Right, lets just let all the nice kind ppl think we've died and are never posting again. Super smart ding bat.  
  
Creed: Ding bat? Who uses that anymore?  
  
Carolyn: Obviously we do dear. Now all of you, quit yapping and finish up the next part of the chapter! *gets out horse crop* muah ha ha ha ha ha 


	8. Revelations Part B

Disclaimer: Don't own. Chance of owning? Non-existant.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Language (Che! Not even that), half naked Adrian Paul.  
  
A/N: So yes, I am still alive! I just sleep and work and sleep and occasionally eat . . . then work somemore. But I'm getting my act together! Anyhoo, this is Part B of Chapter 6: Revelations. Next will be Chapter 7: Discoveries. Erm, Celesta is given a cameo in this part. This character does not belong to me. She belongs to Jenn. You want to borrow Celesta let me know and I'll tell Jenn. Oh and at no time did Adrian Paul actually do what he does in this chapter . . . least no to my knowledge. And if he did, why wasn't I told about it?Sorry about and spelling or grammar mistakes . . . I have no spell check on my computer and my beta reader is only up to Chapter 2. *blushes* I should start sending her stuff. Okay, I would like to thank Amy for the late review, but I still loved it sweetie. And there is nothing wrong with being Hentai!!! *coughs* I mean . . . *blushes* Anyhoo! Jenn: here's Celesta's cameo, she will be in more chapters, but due to the crappy nature of this chapter ... *shrugs* She is in this one though. Lies: *HUGS* I adore you dear. I realize that you are out of town for two weeks right now, but hopefully this will be a nice surprise for you when you get back. But you are going to have to wait a little bit longer to find out anything of real interest about the new guys. Heh, like what the heck was going on at the end of this chapter! Enjoy everyone!  
  
//blah// - thoughts  
  
::blah:: - actions I'm too lazy to write out in whole sentences  
  
*blah* - emphasis on words  
  
blah - words written by characters  
  
~=~=~=~= - POV or scene change  
  
^^^^^^^^ - time pass  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Strife  
  
Chapter 6 - Revelations Part B  
  
Heero and Amy walked in silence to a quiet little culdesac alcove in the school. Heero had let Amy take point and it was making her feel slightly uneasy. but the adrenaline was pumping. Thoughts of learning all about the boys and the advantages the knowledge would bring swirled around in her head. Amy motioned Heero to seat himself on the banch that lined the alcove. She went through all the actions of organizing herself for the interview, while mentally gathering questions to be asked.  
  
With a confident smile, pen, and pad, Amy turned and faced Heero to begin the interview. "Thanks for agreeing to do this with me Heero." The only response she got was a curt nod.  
  
Grinning brightly, she pushed her glasses back up when thye slipped down her nose. "Well lets get started then. I suppose the basics woud be best, ne?" Pausing slightly she waited to see if she'd get a response. She didn't. Bracing herself mentally, she trudged on. "Okay then. I know Heero Yuy just has to be a codename from the war, so what is your real name?"  
  
Completely unfazed, Heero remained stoic and impassive. A simple reply was given. "Unknown."  
  
Amy blinked. "ou don't know your name?" At Heero's lack of a remark, she blundered forward. "What about parents? Where were you born?"  
  
Heero seemed to think about the questions for a moment. No one had asked him these questions before. They were irrelevant. But he answered truthfully anyways. "Unknown and supposedly the L1 cluster."  
  
Flustered, Amy asked the first question that came to mind. "But who took care of you?"  
  
In his normal monotone voice Heero answered. "Odin Lowe, then after a time Dr. J."  
  
"Dr. J . . . that's one of the people who made the designs for the gundams right?" Amy appeared to be getting ahold of herself again.  
  
Heero simply nodded.  
  
"What was it like being raised by such a genius?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.  
  
"Addiquate." The crest fallen look on Amy's face convinced Heero that more was expected. "He trained me so I was able to undertake any mission for optimum success. Training was the basis of our relationship."  
  
"What kind of training did you get from him?" Thoughts of swinging from ropes, firing blanks and large explosions flew through her head making her eyes come to life.  
  
"Survival tactics, weaponry, piloting, machanics, physics, chemistry, biology." At the bright look on her face, heero added a quick comment. "All of which is classified by the Preventer Agency."  
  
Amy was going to try and broach the subject again, but got a glare that made her blood run cold. "Erm, so you piloted a gundam, how was that?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did you have a special name for it?"  
  
"Which?"  
  
Amy blinked. "How many did you have?"  
  
"I was given three throughout the war."  
  
"Okay, so what were their names?"  
  
"Wing, Wing Zero, and Epyon."  
  
Amy frowned. "I thought that Epyon was Milliardo Peacecraft's gundam."  
  
"We traded."  
  
"Wow, so what were thay all like?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"Well, where did you get the Epyon from?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me about your andt eh other's gundams?"  
  
"Just names."  
  
"Okay, then what were the names of each pilots gundams?"  
  
Duo had Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. Trowa had Heavyarms. Quatre's was Sandrock and Wing Zero. And Wufei's were Shenlong and Altron."  
  
"What can you tell me about the other pilots?"  
  
"Nothing. That's their story to tell."  
  
"Well how did you all meet then?"  
  
"Duo shot me twice on a pier. Trowa and I faught each other during a mission, while Quatre and Duo faught each other in the same mission. Wufei showed up later and insulted all of us."  
  
After many minutes of great poking and prodding, Amy finally gave up. "Well what can you tell me that *isn't* classified?"  
  
Amy had a slight flustered complection and whisps of ehr hair now stuck out in a different array of places. Herro continued to look nonplussed. "What have you guys been doing since the end of the wars?"  
  
"We've been furthering our education. Hence all of us being here."  
  
Amy blinked. "Oh." She had a look on her face that said 'Well that made sense.'  
  
Without any preamble, Heero stood. Amy quickly jumped up as well. "This interview is over." stated Heero before he abruptly turned and left.  
  
Amy remained standing, looking in the direction in which Heero had departed by. After a moment, running past the alcove for no apparent reason was Adrian Paul in small nearly shredded plait quilt running with his Highlander sword in the opposite direction that Heero left(1). "Well that was odd." she muttered to herself.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~  
  
In the boys dormitory, the second floor, first room on the left lay one unconcious G.O. and one gasping semi-lucid Sabien crouching over in a fetal position on the floor. Both Duo and Quatre sat quietly beside each other on the couch farthest away from the two other boys. Duo appearred to be sitting stock-still and impassive, yet still taking everything in and analitically interpreting it. Quatre was partly hunched over in a protective manner. his eyes were wide and calculating. It was like nothing could get past his radar.(2)  
  
As Keller, Koji and a young woman with shoulder length, layered marine blue hair with silver highlights and has bright silver eyes took in the current arrangement of the four boys upon entering the room, time seened to slow down minutely. Duo and Quatre both looked up at the three new entries simaltaniously. Duo relaxed visually and with a blik of his eyes, he appearred completely back to normal. Quatre squinted his eyes slightly, as if getting a better look at the three standing students. Upon seeing this the three thensed visibly waiting uncertain doom. Yet in a flash, Quatre's demeanor changed and that ray of sunshine was back.  
  
"Welcome back guys!" chirped Quatre and fixed the girl with an inquisitive look. "Hello miss. I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner and this is my friend, Duo Maxwell." He motioned to Duo who smiled amiably. "And you are?"  
  
The girl and Koji moved closer together as their eyes shifted between the two groups of boys. Keller realized that neither were going to answer Quatre's innocent question. He waved his hand at the girl as he moved to seat himself in the armchair beside Duo. "This is Celesta. She's Koji's girlfriend."  
  
Celesta offerred a hestiant smile as her eyes quickly shifted away from Sabien who appearred to be slowly coming out of his cloud of pain. Quatre's smile seemed to brighten a bit more. "well it's a pleasure to meet you, Celesta. But I thought girls weren't allowed in the boys dormitory?" His questioning gaze turned to Keller.  
  
"Ha! She sneaks in here to watch movies all the time. The 'Sup' doesn't care as long as we behave ourselves." His eyes shifted to Sabien as he sat up with an audiable groan. "What the hell happened to those two anyways?" he asked Duo and Quatre.  
  
Duo's grin turned into a smirk of scorn. "They learned the quick way that you shouldn't underestimate a Gundam Pilot."  
  
Duo and Quatre shared a quick glance of barely hidden tension and confusion. The question was on both their minds. 'What the hell did just happen?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1) Umm . . . Cat told me to put this in . . . I think she has lost it . . . and we have no credit for Adrian Paul. He is his own person.  
  
(2) Our sad attempt to explain each in zero system mode. Why they would be in this mode without the program is beyond even us at the moment.  
  
Cob: *in a whiney voice* Are we done yet?  
  
Connor: *smack Cob up side the head* OBVIOUSLY! Well, at least we are for this chapter.  
  
Creed: It's all Carolyn's fault this time! She's the one who got TWO jobs. *mutters baka under breathe*  
  
Carolyn: Eh he he he . . . details. Just be happy the next chapter is all planned out and so is most of the chapter after that. 


End file.
